Pipe Dream
by Miss.Ed
Summary: Chris Jericho wants a storyline…a romantic storyline…but what he doesn’t know is that he’s always had one…with Stephanie McMahon that is. Dedicated to all the Jericho-Steph die-hards...and lucyzigg (who has the best Jericho-Steph story around)


**Pipe Dream**

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: you know what this is for…every story has it.

Summary: Chris Jericho wants a storyline…a romantic storyline…but what he doesn't know is that he's always had one…with Stephanie McMahon that is. Dedicated to all the Jericho-Steph die hards...and lucyzigg (who has the best Jericho-Steph story around!)

Chris Jericho's POV:

Another day, it's not like anything changes around here.

As I continued down the cold, misty streets of my hometown, I once again thought of something that could spice up the Raw locker room. The Lita-Kane love storyline would send the ratings down the drain…same goes for Trish's "Lita's chubby" idea and the idea of Christy and Carmella (the walking playboy joystick). Aside from the whole locker room turning against Evolution, I wanted a separate storyline. Sure, I did love the whole faction idea with Randall, but I also wanted a separate storyline. For some reason, the Trish storyline I had, just made me look like an exceedingly lifeless kid that looked like he just got dumped by his date in the winter formal.

With my hands in my pockets and my baseball cap all the way down to cover my eyebrows, I kept my head down as I watched my feet try and keep a straight line on the cemented sidewalks of Time Square. I greeted some old folks as I walked and avoided the younger female crowd. But you know the KING OF THE WORLD never goes unnoticed. As I ran down the sidewalk looking for a distraction, I soon felt my knees weaken, which were affected by the gloomy weather the city had at the moment. Shit. I needed to flee. I then ran into the first store on my left and asked the cashier to find me a place to hide. She gladly led me into the stock room as she shooed away the female crowd. She knocked on the door and told me that the coast was clear. When I opened the door and made sure the coast was clear, I thanked her greatly and in return, I would buy one thing from the store. To my dismay and embarrassment, I specifically ran into the Playboy lingerie shop. I looked around and saw Trish and Stacy wannabe's checking out the transparent bras and the dental floss---um…I mean…thongs.

The lady told me that I didn't need to. With that, I turned around to leave, but then she stopped me. With the blood rushing to her cheeks, she asked if she could have my autograph and a photo with her. I nodded. It wouldn't hurt. I then, asked her for a piece of paper for me to sign on, but then, she got me one of those transparent bras. I signed it and gave it to her using the tip of my thumb and index finger. Then for the photo, she asked a costumer to come over and take the photo. She took out her camera phone and gave it to the costumer. When it was over, I shook her hand and the costumer's hand and left the store, this time, with my shades on.

Thank god my walk to McDonald's was not spent running away from a bunch of girls whose boobs rated a 7.5 on the Richter scale as they ran on their stilettos. I got some take home's and got a cab to the hotel Vince signed me into. As I got back, I pressed for the seventh floor. I knocked on Randy and Maven's suite. Seeing Benoit answer the door, I held up the take out and he let me in. Randy and Maven were shouting their heads off on the X-box. I lifted an eyebrow and laughed with Chris. Those two were like brothers now.

"Benoit, what're the two stooges playing?" I asked setting the food down on the coffee table.

"Smackdown…" Chris answered taking the Coke from the bag and drinking it.

"Who's who?"

"Orton's Hillbilly Jim, Maven's the Undertaker."

"So who's winning?"

"No one."

"How's that?"

"Hillbilly Jim over there," he said pointing at Randy, "learned how to cart wheel and clap."

"What the fuck?"

"I mean it…literally."

I watched the screen and I did see Hillbilly Jim making endless cartwheels and claps as the Undertaker pushed the grocery cart around the backstage area during a hardcore match. Which apparently led to the Undertaker's running over Hillbilly Jim with the cart, which also led to Hillbilly Jim knocking the Undertaker down and celebrating the victory with a cartwheel.

"I win! Fair and square!" Randy said as he shot up from his seat on the floor.

"Unfair! You said no fighting! You said you'd only be doing cartwheels and claps!" Maven argued from his seat

"Well, you ran over me!"

"Ladies! Stop it!" Chris shouted as he held to McFlurry's up close to their faces.

"I get the Oreo!" Maven declared first

"Fine, I get your Coke." Randy said as they both shook hands.

"Aww…how sweet…" I said sarcastically

"You ladies better hurry up, we have to head to the gym and then come back here. After all that, we should head out to the arena for the things we need to handle tonight since we all, of course, are in charged of the show for the whole month." Chris explained, sitting on the bed

I just wanted a storyline, that was it…but somehow, I had a feeling that it was somehow impossible at the moment.

With that, I thought of the one person I really cared for, the one person who'd call me behind her husband's back just to check on me. I thought of Stephanie. I know my storyline idea with her would never come true…it was impossible, she loved Hunter. And she loved me…as a friend, that is. But I loved her, the way Hunter would never be able to. She's always going to be first on my list. And no title would ever get close to where she stands on my list. But as I said, she loved him. So basically, I was stuck with the dream.

Authors Note: You guys, please review!

Chapter two hints: Stephanie comes into the story…and runs to Chris…with a huge problem regarding Hunter. Dun. Dun. Duhhhhh.


End file.
